A new open door
by Ran Mouri
Summary: Kyo leaves Shigure's house... He will miss what he has left behind and what he'll miss... yet he has gained something far more important.... his own freedom to love... and be loved back YAOI A present for aurelie -


A/N; *giggles* another present for my friend Aurelie-chan (now Ebichu de Hamster) I hope you like and congratulations for your new flat ^-^  
  
New open door. By Ran Mouri  
  
He was just finishing.  
  
All of his books, clothes, and even some pop star posters were now stored neatly in brown boxes, already waiting for him somewhere else.  
  
Somewhere so far away from this room. the same room that had seen him mature and accept his own curse with all that implied. and all thanks to that same girl. now young woman staring at him from the doorway.  
  
"You sure you don't want any help Kyo-kun?" Tohru whispered sadly. She still couldn't believe that Kyo was leaving the house.  
  
He just shook his head silently, a small smile stretching his lips into a look of utter happiness.  
  
"I'm about to finish anyway. don't worry." His hands reached into a rusty trunk hidden on the closet. His ruby red eyes widening as he saw the content of it.  
  
"Woah." He whispered in awe. " I thought I'd never see all this stuff again."  
  
"What is it?" Asked Tohru nearing the red haired young man.  
  
"Look." He smiled showing her an old picture of what she assumed was Shigure, Ayame, Hatori and the smallest, cutest little boy on it, hugged by the over effusive snake while he smiled at the camera with a few teeth missing.  
  
"Kazuma Shishio took it when Shigure bought this house." Kyo said smiling.  
  
"IT'S YOU!?" Yelled Tohru in obvious delight. "YOU WERE SO CUTE!!!" A blush marred the young man's olive skin as he heard his friend gushing at how puffed his cheeks were and how innocent his eyes looked while blushing at Ayame's obvious displays of attention. "You have to tell me how it happened!" she pleaded suddenly out of her fan girl mode.  
  
Kyo smiled lightly at her antics, how long had it taken for her to be so careless around him? Two years? Three? But now the shy and reserved Tohru was a very friendly young woman who didn't fear showing her emotions or her.. Hyper ness as Shigure so helpfully had supplied one quiet evening.  
  
"well.." He began. "Shishio and I came to see Shigure's new house since he had called and invited us- more like forced us and black mailed Kazuma- Shishio- into going and celebrating. Ayame and Hatori were there and I must say they already were a little drunk.  
  
Yuki was there too, been dragged by Ayame, but after they wanted us kids to get some alcohol too he fell asleep." The red head the closed his eyes, and could almost see Shigure's young face waving the camera around the room and demanding that he needed a picture with all of them and Ayame pouting since he couldn't wake Yuki up to get him into posing with them.  
  
Tohru smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Seems like great memories." Kyo looked at her and smiles back.  
  
"The best." Shaking his head a little he looked back into the box and a sweat drop appeared on his forehead. "Oh yeah. this..." He said  
  
"What is it?" The woman asked as she leaned over his shoulder to peek at it, her eyes widening when she saw what the embarrassed neko held in his hands.  
  
"A. a. a dress?" She asked curiously. "IT'S YOUR SIZE!?!?"  
  
"Shut up!!!" Yelled Kyo, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "AYAME DID IT! STUPID COSTUME PARTY AKITO ORGANIZED!" Tohru looked at him and then at the red Victorian dress he was now holding ashamedly on his arms. A small comprehending smile painting her lips. Kyo actually -LIKED- that dress. Not as a sense of feminism on it, but as a present Ayame had done himself, a sign of caring and acceptance.  
  
Ayame didn't just work for anyone.  
  
"You must have looked beautiful on it." She whispered lightly, looking into the trunk to avoid his heavy red gaze. Her eyes widened as she saw the content. "WHAT'S THAT!?" She asked in disbelief. Kyo blinked at her and looked at what she was pointing, grinning lightly.  
  
"That's a master choker." He said simply. "Gift from Haru."  
  
"How could Hatsuharu-kun give you that?" Tohru said in shock.  
  
"Easy, he said I needed to pose as his master for a week to get rid of an annoying woman. it was fun" Tohru felt like nose bleeding just imagining Kyo-kun in the incredible leather outfit that was in the trunk, holding the leash to this same choker attached to Hatsuharu-kun's neck, ordering him to do the most naughty things.  
  
Thanks to god Kyo was oblivious to his friend's fantasies or he would be very perturbed himself. He was busy reaching into the trunk again and smiling at his first notebook, a few just knew of his passion for drawing, and he preferred to keep it that way. it was one of the things he had learned from his mother before she snapped.  
  
He opened the first page and smiles, a drawing of himself when he was just five years old, his mother sipping tea by his side in her glorious form and Shigure trying to eat a cake from the table in his dog form. It was a picture his father had taken on one of their visits to the Jyunnichi Inu and his mother obviously drew it afterwards in her sketchpad.  
  
He kept passing the pages and smiles at his own works, his friends Haru, Momiji, all the other Jyunnichi (even Yuki, he wasn't sure why he drew him) Tohru and her friends. Kazuma Shishio. and even landscapes of the yards around the house. With a sigh he decided this notebook was going with him.  
  
Tohru smiled lightly and closed her eyes, caressing a small bunny doll she had found in the trunk too, obviously a present from Momiji, as she thought about her life. now that Kyo was leaving.  
  
The Jyunnichi had taken it with various degrees of agreement and shock. Most were smiling since Kyo had finally beaten Yuki, therefore he would not be locked up like the other cats. And he could do pretty much whatever he wanted as long as he assisted to the party every New Year.  
  
Yet Akito still worried them all.  
  
He had stood with his eyes leveled with Kyo's, his rage evident to everyone in the room, he had raised a hand and placed it sensually on Kyo's cheek, caressing it in ways Yuki remembered too well.  
  
"You will never escape our family Kyo. no matter how much you try." And without another word he had left the main house too, stating that he had gotten the information of a curative hot spring and would be spending a week each month on it. His only argument? "Since my Jyunnichi seem so keen on leaving the grounds of the family I see no point in spending all my time in here myself.  
  
And then he was gone. A silent promise of revenge hanging in the air.  
  
"Tohru?" Kyo's voice snapped her back to reality. He was holding his last box full of old presents and memories from his childhood and life in the house of the Inu writer. "It's time for me to leave." He said softly.  
  
"Hai." She nodded and got up. Following the neko to the front door where the rest of the Jyunnichi awaited for the orange haired boy.  
  
"Take care you hear?" smiled Shigure as Kyo neared him. "You'll always be welcomed back if you feel lonely." Kyo smiled.  
  
"Thanks for everything Shigure." And before the Inu had time to blink he was enveloped in a powerful hug, tender and almost erotic, all in one. The dog smiled. Kyo sure had matured over the years he had known him.  
  
"You have to invite me to decorate everything!" Gushed Ayame in a whinny voice while snatching Kyo from Shigure's arms and hugging him himself. Kyo snorted playfully.  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"It's great you are moving out!" Giggled Momiji. "Right Haru?"  
  
"Yeah, we have a new place to make wild parties." The cow grinned licking his lips. Kyo frowned severely.  
  
"What was that?" He asked serious.  
  
"Nothing master." Haru bowed meekly, making everyone laugh. He still was very much under the subjection of Kyo's utter control over him. A side effect of the week they had passed or a sick turn on for the cow. Kyo would never know.  
  
Kagura just smiled at him, already waving his address neatly written in her arm, she knew from the beginning her beloved Kyo was homosexual. and now could finally understand he would be free now to live his own life.  
  
He didn't need her anymore..  
  
And she was happy for him..  
  
Yuki stood near the car in which Hatori would take the neko to his new house, his pose was nervous and his hands were clenched so tight that his knuckles were even whiter than the rest of his skin. Kyo neared him and smiled lightly, extending his hand in a sign of peace. after all he had beaten the Nezumi and was now no real reason for him to keep the stupid fight anymore.  
  
The gesture, as simple as it was, shattered Yuki's self control, allowing all of his pent up emotion to the surface. The silver haired boy fell to his knees and wrapped his thin arms around Kyo's waist.  
  
"KYO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!!! I NEED YOU HERE!! YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON WHO'S BEEN ABLE TO BEAT ME!!! PLEASE YOU HUMANIZE ME!!! I NEED YOU KYO!! ! I LOVE YOU KYO!! COME ON!! I KNOW YOU LOVE ME TOO!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of the proud Yuki kneeling by Kyo's side and begging him not to leave. Some were even wondering if Yuki had been waiting all his life for someone to beat him in a clean combat so he would feel equal and human to that person.  
  
And it was just a twist of fate that this person was Kyo.  
  
"Agh!! Yuki let go of me!!" The redhead cried in surprise. The silver haired one just held on tighter.  
  
"NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!!!! PLEASE!! I'M BEGGING HERE!!! COME ON!!!!" The Nezumi seemed like entering a state of hysteria, which in turn made Kyo even more frantic to get him off his leg. Of course the others thought it was so amusing and cute that did nothing to help the disturbed young man and his madly in love leech. I mean. cousin.  
  
"Let's go Kyo, you can take . ahem. Yuki off in the car." Sighed Hatori knowing it would be futile to wait a little longer, most likely seeing Kyo's new home would help Yuki with the lost of his so called. crush.  
  
The neko nodded and dragged his now Yuki attached foot into the car and sitting with a tired sigh and smiled at his family as the dragon drove away from them.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" Hatori asked after a long silence. Kyo nodded.  
  
"The Sohma's never needed a cat.. I'm just setting a new tradition." A smile made its way into his lips as he winked at Hatori. "Now turn right and it's the first building to your left, by the sea." Hatori looked around distastefully, recognizing one of the most horrid neighborhoods on the city, just by the sea and the industrial wing.  
  
What had his smaller cousin gotten himself into?  
  
"Thanks for the ride Hatori." Smiled Kyo getting out of the car.  
  
"KYO!!!!" Wailed Yuki, strapped down on the car's sit. "CALL ME!!!" but it was too late, Kyo was already entering the building and going up the stairs, holding his box protectively in his arms. a little disappointed maybe, that 'HE' had refused to meet him the day he was leaving. but what else could he expect from the older man?  
  
With an effort he reached into his pocket and took his new keys, his mind full of images of his lover's smiling face and his soft voice whispering promises of love, the nights they had spent together with just the full moon as witness, in each other's arms, in silence..  
  
His own dirty little secret.  
  
With a sad sigh Kyo opened his door and prepared to go in. alone for the first time in years.  
  
"You took more time that I thought." A voice called amusedly from inside. The redhead's eye widened. His box falling from his hands as he walked ran, to the other man, waiting for him in his living room, sipping a cup of warm tea.  
  
The master choker fell to the floor along with his Victorian dress and bunny doll. the sketchbook and picture of his childhood sliding into a corner on the hardwood floor.  
  
.. Forgotten.  
  
"Akito!!" Cried Kyo as he fell into his secret lover's arms. Enjoying the warmth of his embrace, so secure and perfect.  
  
Akito smiled hugging his small neko close to him. Reminding himself all over again how he fell in love with the same man he had swore to hate from the very day he was born. That same tenderness and innocence he radiated just by been close to him.  
  
Been with him had brought a new light into his dark life, the same promise his ancestor, the first Sohma head heard from the Neko's lips.  
  
Once the deity dies. his loyal kitten will follow suit.-  
  
Simple words.  
  
But so deep too.  
  
"Tadaima." Whispered Kyo into Akito's chest.  
  
The older man smiled.  
  
"Okaeri. Kyo."  
  
OWARI.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it and can pull you out of your slump Aurelie-chan ^- ^ I dun like to see you sad so, SMILE SMILE!! 


End file.
